RETURN
by Emma Barrows
Summary: How far will you go to keep someone alive, even though they aren't?
1. RETURN01

RETURN

CHAPTER ONE-THE INVITATION

"Hermione! A letter just arrived for you! It's Hedwig!" my mum's voice called up the stairs.

"Okay! I'm coming right down!" I called back.

I looked at myself in the mirror. I had changed slightly over the summer. I was now about to enter my sixth year at Hogwarts. My hair had become sleeker and straighter and I had grown into a decent figure. I was wearing a pair of jeans and a white tee shirt. My hair was pulled into a ponytail. I left my room and jogged down stairs. Sure enough, Harry Potter's snowy white female owl, Hedwig, was sitting on the back of one of the kitchen chairs with a letter tied to her leg.

"Hedwig! Hi!" I said, brightly as I went over to her.

I untied the letter from her leg and opened it.

It read:

            Dear Hermione:

                    I hope everything is well with you. I've invited Harry along as well. Mum says you can spend the remaining four days of summer with us. We're also going to drive into Muggle London on Wednesday to get Ginny some new clothes before heading into Diagon Alley for school supplies.

          If you'd like to come along, send Hedwig back with a response. Harry's staying with us now as I write this letter. His aunt and uncle were more than happy to get rid of him a few days earlier. Blimey, they are something else. If you can go, we're going to pick you up. Dad's got a muggle car from someone at his job. Just send your address and we'll see you Sunday.

                             Ron Weasley.

I turned around. My mum was washing the dishes.

"Mum? Ron wants to know if I could spend the last four days at his house. Harry's there now," I asked, as I went over to one of the drawers and took out a quill and ink bottle. I opened the ink bottle and dipped my quill into it.

"Sure! Have fun. What day are they going to pick you up?" Mum asked.

"Sunday," I replied.

I eagerly wrote my response:

            Ron,

                    Mum says I can go. Here's my address:

                             156 Elwen Road

How's Harry? Is he okay? I really hate the way those Muggles treat him. Ugh. But I can definitely go. I can't wait to see you and everyone Sunday! Give my best to Harry and your family. See you then!

                    Love always,

                             Hermione

I folded the letter and attached it to Hedwigs leg. She extended her wings and took off flying out the kitchen window. Smiling to myself, I then headed back up to my room to pack my school things a head of time.

As I was folding my school robe, my thoughts shifted to Harry. I wondered if he had changed much. Last year, he was certainly different…but he still looked amazing to me. I had also realized then that I was in love with him. I wanted to tell him, but I wasn't sure how'd he take it. Mostly, everyone knew Ron was in love with me, but we were too different. We always argued over things. Harry and I just seemed to click. I put my robe into my trunk. I made sure that my books were in the trunk as well…all grade six levels.

My wand I kept on my nightstand. I went over to my dresser and turned on my boom box. I still had muggle artifacts in my room. Like a boom box, TV, and VCR. Avril Lavinge's _My World_ came on. I began dancing around as I packed the rest of my belongings.

I really could not wait until I saw Harry and Ron again. I even couldn't wait to start the sixth year.

SUNDAY 

I eagerly waited for the Weasley's to pick me up.

I was waiting outside the house with my trunk at my feet. I was dressed in a pair of jeans, a white tank top with spaghetti shoulder straps, and a red shirt left unbuttoned over it. I had pulled some of my hair back and fastened it with a barrette. Some of the shorter strands hung down. Mum was waiting with me. Dad had to go into work early. Mum had today off.

"Mum, do you think Harry changed much?" I asked her.

"Probably. No one stays the same, hon," Mum said, wrapping her arm around my shoulders and she gave me a squeeze.

"Yeah. You're right," I said, grinning.

Just then, a car turned the corner. It was a Chevrolet Venture van in white. My heart began nervously fluttering in my chest. I checked myself over.

Mum was laughing.

"Relax! These are your best friends!" she said, laughing.

"Yeah mum, I got that," I muttered.

The van pulled in front of the house. The side sliding door opened and Ron Weasley's face stared at us.

"Hey Mrs. Granger!" he said, eagerly.

"Hi Ron, Arthur," Mum said, grinning.

Mr. Weasley waved from the driver's seat.

"Help her with her trunk, boys," Mr. Weasley said.

Ron hopped out, followed by Harry.

It took all of my self-control not to ogle at him. He certainly did change over the summer.

His hair had finally flattened and it looked fuller. His emerald green eyes twinkled behind his thin, black rimmed glasses. His features sharpened and he looked handsome…or words that better described his features…hot and unbelievable. He was dressed in tan pants and a burgundy shirt.

"Hey Hermione," he said, brightly.

His voice had also deepened.

"Hi," I finally choked out.

"You look great!" he said, as he looked me up and down.

"Thanks. So do you," I said.

"Erm, Harry? A little help here," Ron said, as he lifted the other end of my trunk up.

"Oh…right. Sorry," Harry said, sheepishly.

He hurried over to help Ron. The rear lift gate of the van opened and they loaded my trunk into the cargo space. I turned to my mother and gave her a look of total surprise.

She just laughed and winked.

Once the trunk was loaded, they closed the lift gate. 

"Okay. Hop in!" Mr. Weasley said, cheerfully.

Ron climbed in and sat on the middle bench seat. Harry followed and sat next to him. Mum gave me a hug.

"Have a good time," she said, hugging me tightly.

"I will. He look amazing!" I whispered.

"I know. Try and behave, okay?" Mum said, winking teasingly.

I rolled my eyes and climbed into the van. I was sitting next to Harry on the end. I reached over and slid the sliding door closed. I waved at Mum. She waved back. Mr. Weasley put the van in drive and we pulled away from the curb.

Harry and I's shoulder bumped on occasion. I stared out the window, forcing the heat to stop rising in my cheeks.

He really looked amazing. I almost didn't recognize him. I wouldn't be surprised if girls went crazy when we got to Hogwarts.

"Hermione, how are you?" Harry asked, leaning close.

"I'm fine. You changed," I said.

_Stupid. Stupid. Duh! I think he knows he changed! That was a stupid thing to say._

I looked away and cringed.

"So have you," Harry said, softly. "You look terrific,"

I smiled and looked at him.

_God. Those eyes would melt snow._

He smiled back.

"'Arry, do you think Malfoy changed?" Ron asked.

Harry snorted.

"If he changed, then I'll be surprised if he's still a guy. I'd love to see him in makeup and a dress,"

Ron laughed.

"Maybe he'll grow girl parts," 

"If he knows how to use them," I added.

Ron and Harry looked at me startled, then burst out laughing.

"I don't think he'll know how to use them! He might need the book "Girl Parts for Dummies," Harry laughed.

We laughed. Mr. Weasley just shook his head.

"You two are nuts," he said, chuckling.

"What? You don't think that Malfoy's Dad could be mistaken for a He-She Barbie?" Ron asked. 

Harry and I laughed harder.

"Okay…okay boys. Enough," Mr. Weasley laughed.

Ron, Harry and I talked about our summer. Then I realized something.

"Mr. Weasley? How are we going to get to the Burrow?" I asked, leaning forward.

"Hermione, you're sitting in the way we're getting to the Burrow. Are you okay?" Ron asked, peering at me.

Harry snorted and chuckled.

"I mean, can we just drive up to the house without Muggles seeing us," I replied, glaring at Ron.

"I know what Hermione means, Ron," Mr. Weasley said. "Yes."

I sat back smugly and narrowed my eyes at Ron.

Ron just rolled his eyes.

I felt a little annoyed at Ron. He made it seem like I was some kind of airhead in front of Harry. When Ron was looking out the window, I reached behind Harry and smacked him up the back of his head. He looked around just as I settled back.

Harry was biting his lip to keep from laughing. 

A few moments later, we pulled up in front of the Burrow. Mr. Weasley magicked the trunk to float. We entered the Burrow. Ginny, Fred and George were sitting at the kitchen table eating lunch. Mrs. Weasley was at the kitchen sink.

She looked up when we entered.

"Hello Hermione!" she cried pleasantly.

"Hello, Mrs. Weasley," I said, kindly as she came over and gave me a hug.

I hugged her back.

"Nice to see you dear. You look terrific," Mrs. Weasley said, as she released me and then stood back to examine me. She was grinning.

"Thank you," I said, pleased.

"Ron, Harry. Why don't you bring Hermione's trunk upstairs? She's bunking with Ginny," Mrs. Weasley said. "Then come down for some lunch."

Ron and Harry headed off with my trunk up the stairs. I took a seat next to Ginny.

"He looks hot," Ginny whispered to me, nodding toward Harry.

I laughed.

"I know. Wow," I said.

"You're going to have a hard time beating girls off of him with your wand," Ginny grinned. "And I know you love him."

I felt myself blushing.

"How do you know how I feel?"

"I'm not blind, Hermione. I once felt like you, but now, I'm with Dean. I see how he looks at you and how you look at him. It's obvious," 

"Obvious, huh? I hope not to Harry just yet. I need some time to think about how I'm going to tell him," I said.

"Don't worry. Ron's oblivious to most things…like walls and stairs, but I think you're safe," Ginny replied, grinning.

I grinned back.

Ron and Harry came back down stairs and sat across from Ginny and I. Mrs. Weasley placed a dish in front of us filled with sandwiches. 

Mr. Weasley sat down at the head of the table. Mrs. Weasley took her seat on the other end. We hungrily dug into the sandwiches.

"So, are you kids ready for the New Year?" Mrs. Weasley asked brightly.

"Yes, mum. We're hoping there have been a few changes," Ron replied, looking at Harry and I meaningfully.

Harry and I giggled.

Mrs. Weasley looked at us confused.

"And why would that be funny?" she asked, tilting her head.

"Never mind, Molly," Mr. Weasley said, glancing at us sideways. "Their minds have gone into the wild."

We giggled even more.

Mrs. Weasley sighed.

"I don't want to know,"

Then, she turned her attention to me.

"Hermione, how are your parents?"

"They're good, Mrs. Weasley. Mum had the day off, but Dad's working," I said, taking sip of juice.

"Your father uses a dill, right?" Mr. Weasley asked, knowledgably.

"A drill, Mr. Weasley," I corrected him kindly.

The word 'dill' had set Ron, Harry, George and Fred into a fit of giggles.

Mrs. Weasley looked at them exasperatedly.

"Really. What is it _now_?" She asked, sighing loudly.

"I think their minds are in the gutter," I said, eyeing them disapprovingly.

"What? You have to admit, that was funny," Ron asked, laughing.

Mr. Weasley was blushing.

"Mr. Weasley was just confused. There's nothing funny about that," I said, reprovingly and angrily as I glared at Ron.

Harry stopped laughing and watched me.

"I know that! But the way it came out was funny!" Ron argued back.

"The only one that came out that was funny was you! You're funny looking!" I shot back.

I admit, that was childish, but for some reason, Ron just sets me off.

"Ron, knock it off," Harry said quietly to Ron.

Ron ignored him.

"Harry, Hermione has to learn to relax and mellow out!" Ron said.

"Excuse me," I said, as I got up abruptly and threw down my napkin. I went outside and stood on the small porch. I folded my arms over my chest.

The cool afternoon summer breeze blew my hair back away from my face. The sunlight was still shining brightly.

I felt tears streaming down my cheeks. The next thing I knew, the door behind me opened. I turned around. It was Harry.

I turned away from him and continued to look at the ground.

He stood beside me and our shoulders were touching.

"Hermione…" Harry began, but I cut him off.

"Ooh! Ron just gets under my skin! He loves to turn it around on me! Make me out to be the bad guy!" I sobbed.

I heard Harry sigh.

"I know. But he likes to joke around. I think he gets it from George and Fred," Harry said, in a low, soothing voice. I turned to him.

"I'm beginning to wish I hadn't come," I sobbed.

I saw his expression fall.

"Really?" he asked in an uneven voice. "Do you mean it?"

I sighed as well.

"No. At least you're here," I said.

His expression brightened.

"Same here,"

We looked at each other. He put his face close to mine. My heart pounded in my chest.

"I'm glad you're here. I was hoping you'd come," he said, quietly and softly.

"Really?" I asked, breathlessly.

"Really. Come on. Let's go pay Ron back," he said, conspiratorially.

He had the familiar mischievous look on his face.

I had to smile.

He put a hand on the side of my face before turning around and heading back into the house. I followed him.

We put a wig and lipstick on Ron while he slept and when he came down for breakfast the next morning, we all had a good laugh. He muttered an apology to me. Harry caught my eye and winked. I grinned.

I eagerly waited for Sunday when we went into Muggle London before going to Diagon Alley.


	2. RETURN02

RETURN

CHAPTER TWO-LONDON

SUNDAY 

Sunday came. We all eagerly climbed into the van and Mr. Weasley drove us into London. Ginny was excited about getting some new clothes. We were all talking happily En Route.

Ron apologized again. I forgave him.

I caught Harry watching me every few moments. I would feel myself blushing and have to turn away to look out the window. We arrived at London about 2 hours later.

Mr. Weasley, Ginny, Ron, Harry and I were all dressed in Muggle clothing.

I had on a navy skirt and a light blue poplin shirt. My hair was fluffed around my shoulders.

Harry was dressed in jeans and a black shirt. Ron was dressed in jeans and a white tee shirt. Ginny was dressed in dark blue pants and a red shirt.

Mr. Weasley had on a pair of faded jeans and a polo shirt with a little red polo figure stitched on it.

We pulled up in front of _Radicals_, a famous chain of clothing stores. It was also in the US as well.

We all piled out. Ginny leaned close to me.

"Why don't you try on some new stuff?" she suggested to me.

"I don't think so," I said, smiling.

"Why not? It might motivate someone," Ginny said, jerking her thumb toward Harry, who was in deep conversation with Ron.

I looked at them, then at Ginny.

"Yeah. Good idea," I grinned.

We entered the store. The lights were bright and there were racks and racks of clothing for men, women, boys and girls.

"Okay. Ginny you and Hermione go find what you're looking for. We'll wait by the dressing rooms so we can see how you look," Mr. Weasley said, smiling.

Ron looked thunderstruck.

"I'd better not see anything," he said.

"Don't worry. No one would want you to," I joked, linking arms with Ginny as we walked over to the woman's section.

I heard Harry laughing behind me.

Ginny found her outfit. She tried it on and stepped out to model it for the guys.

Mr. Weasley clapped.

"Perfect! Let's see what Hermione found,"

Ginny found me a cute little outfit. It was a skirt, which came above my knees. It was a red plaid skirt. The shirt was white with a V collar, but it fit my body snugly, showing off my figure. I reluctantly stepped out and clasped my hands behind my back.

Ron's jaw dropped. Harry slumped sideways into Ron. Mr. Weasley was smiling.

"What a cute outfit!" he said.

Harry looked like he had swallowed a bunch of sleeping pills. He looked like he was drooling onto Ron's shirt.

"Hey mate! I don't need watering!" Ron said, disgustedly as he pushed Harry off of him.

Harry only fell sideways the other way off the bench. Ginny burst out laughing. That seemed to have snapped Harry out of the stupor. Harry quickly collected himself and sat back down on the bench beside Ron.

Ron was still looking at him strangely.

"Okay, girls. Why don't you change and then pay for the outfits?" Mr. Weasley said.

"Oh. I hadn't planned on buying anything. I left my wallet back at the Burrow," I said, frowning.

Harry jumped to his feet.

"I'll buy it for you," he said, quickly.

"Really? Thanks!" I said, brightly.

I turned and headed back into the dressing room. I changed back into my street clothes and then left the room with the new outfit hanging over my arm. Ginny was at the cash register already paying for hers.

I stood behind her. Harry was standing beside me.

"So, you like the new outfit?" I asked him casually.

"Absolutely. It looks great on you," Harry replied.

I smiled.

Once we were all paid for, we left the store. Ginny was eagerly whispering to me about how I knocked Harry off his feet…literally.

We giggled as we climbed into the van. Mr. Weasley drove us home.

This time, I was sitting with Harry alone in the back bench seat. Ron and Ginny were sitting in front of us in the middle seats.

"You really look incredible in that outfit," Harry said looking at me.

"Just in the outfit?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

I decided to have some fun with him.

"No!" he said, automatically.

"Relax. I'm just fooling. Thanks, Harry," I said, grinning.

He grinned back.

Suddenly, Mr. Weasley lost control of the car. Ginny and I screamed. The car fishtailed sideways. Then, spun 180 degrees. I was thrown into Harry. Ginny was thrown into Ron. Harry quickly wrapped his arms around me. I screamed again when the side of the van slammed into a pole. From the force, I was thrown onto my back on the floor. Harry landed on top of me.

"Is everyone alright?" Mr. Weasley called worriedly from the front.

"Yes!" Harry and I said in unison.

"Ginny? Ron?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Fine!" they called back.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked me concerned.

"Yeah. You?" I asked.

I saw a trickle of blood streaking down Harry's temple.

"You're hurt!" I cried.

"Who's hurt?" Mr. Weasley called.

"Harry!" I cried.

"You told me you were okay!" Mr. Weasley scolded lightly.

Harry had a gash on his temple. It must've been when the car spun 180 degrees, his head must've hit the window. Sure enough, there were small spider web cracks on the window.

"It's just a gash. I'm okay," Harry said, firmly.

"All the same. We're taking you to the hospital," Mr. Weasley said.

Harry got up off me. I slid back onto the seat. 

"Dad, how are we getting to St. Mungo's?" Ginny asked.

"We're not going to St. Mungo's. We're taking him to a muggle hospital," Mr. Weasley said.

"Are you alright?" a woman asked, appearing at the driver's side door.

"We need an ambulance. One of the young men hit his head on the window," Mr. Weasley said.

The woman nodded and pulled out a cell phone. She began dialing.

I looked at Harry.

I was biting my bottom lip nervously.

"I'm fine. Don't worry," he said, reassuringly.

I still was worried.

At the muggle hospital, he was checked over and declared okay. He just had a mild concussion and was ordered to rest for a few days. Ginny asked her father why we didn't bring him to St. Mungo's.

"Because…how would we get him there right there smack in the middle of all the Muggles? Fly? That would really terrify them," Mr. Weasley responded.

We understood Mr. Weasley's reason for taking Harry to a Muggle hospital.

I had excused myself after dinner and headed upstairs to Ginny's room. I was curled up on the extra cot reading. I had let my hair down.

Shortly, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," I called.

I looked up. It was Harry.

"Hi," I said, as I closed the book and sat up.

"Hi," he said, softly.

He closed the door behind him and sat down across from me on Ginny's bed. He leaned forward, his elbows resting on his thighs. He clasped his hands and his emerald green eyes were locked on me.

"I really had hoped you would come," he said, gently.

I smiled.

"I know…you told me earlier,"

He shook his head.

"No. I had hoped you really would come,"

I looked at him bewildered.

"What are you trying to say?"

Harry took a deep breath.

"I need to talk to you," he said, slowly.

"Okay, what about?" I asked, sitting Indian style on the cot.

"Us,"

I tilted my head.

"Us? What about us?" I asked.

"Something's changed…I mean, I feel differently," Harry said, quietly.

I must have still looked bewildered because Harry chuckled.

"What I'm trying to say, Hermione…is…." His voice trailed off as the door suddenly burst open and Ginny appeared.

"Guys! Fred's gone and given himself girl parts!" Ginny said, but then realization formed on her face and she broke into a grin.

"Excuse me," she said, grinning as she bowed as she backed out. 

The door closed.

Harry and I laughed.

"Oh boy! That must be a sight!" I laughed.

Harry laughed again.

"What were you saying?" I asked.

Harry stopped laughing and his expression turned serious again.

"I'm in love with you," he replied.

My breath caught in my throat. My heart was pounding in my chest. I put a hand over my heart.

"Harry…" I began but he cut me off.

"I understand if you don't feel the same way or if you're in love with Ron. I just wanted you to know how I felt. I've felt this way since our first year, I just wasn't able to tell you until now," he said.

"Harry…" I started again, but he continued.

"If you don't feel the same way, can we still be friends? I don't want to lose you…"

To silence him, I had reached over, grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him closer so that I could kiss him. I released him. He sat back, totally surprised. I could taste his lips on mine.

"Shut up for a moment, huh?" I said, grinning. "I'm in love with you too. I always have been. I am _not _in love with Ron. I was scared to tell you as well."

Relief flooded over his face.

"Whew. I was afraid I was making a fool of myself," he said, exhaling loudly.

"No," I smiled.

He smiled back.

He put a hand on the side of my face and stroked my cheekbone with his thumb.

He kissed me softly and gently again. I kissed him back just as softly and gently.

After we pulled apart, he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close. I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him tightly. My chin was resting on his shoulder and his chin was resting on mine.

"I love you so much," he whispered in my ear.

"I love you too," I whispered back, pressing my face into his neck.

We just held each other for a while.

After we released each other, he left the room and stated that he was going to bed. I climbed into bed myself, grinning.

Ginny entered the room shortly.

"So? What did you talk about?" she asked, grinning goofily as she climbed into bed.

"He told me that he was in love with me," I said.

"Ah ha! I knew it! I was right, eh?" Ginny cried.

"Yes, you were," I said, laughing.

"So, have you decided when you're going to do it?" Ginny asked, bubbly.

"Do what?" I asked.

Ginny wiggled her eyebrows.

"Aw geeze, Ginny!" I moaned laughing. "No."

I grabbed my pillow and smacked Ginny right in the face with it. She fell off her bed backward. She grabbed her pillow and we got into a pillow fight. Feathers were flying around and sticking in our hair. The door opened and Ron and Harry stood there, watching us amusedly.

Ginny saw them and tossed her other pillow at Ron. Ron caught it and then lunged for Ginny, smacking her in the back with it. She landed face down on her bed. I playfully threw my second pillow at Harry. He caught it and pretty soon, the four us had indulged into one heck of a pillow fight. We were laughing and having a good time. The entire room was covered with feathers. We were stopped a few moments later when Mrs. Weasley had caught us. Fred had apparently lost his 'girl' parts as he passed by the room.

"Mum! Did you pluck a chicken? What's with all the feathers?" George asked, scanning the room.

"Talk to these four," Mrs. Weasley said, nodding toward Ron, Harry, Ginny and I, who were still covered with feathers.

"Get some sleep you four. I'll get you some new pillows," Mrs. Weasley said, shaking her head. She looked stern, but there was a smile forming on her face.

She waved her wand and the feathers disappeared. She waved her wand again and four fresh new pillows appeared. Ginny took her two and I took my two.

"Good night, Ron, Harry," Ginny said, still giggling.

"Night, Gin," Ron said. "Hermione."

"Night," I replied. "Night 'Arry."

"Night," Harry replied as he winked at me before heading out of the room.

Still grinning to myself as the lights went out, I curled up under the covers and fell into a peaceful sleep.

The next day, we went to Diagon Alley for some extra school supplies.

We went by Floo powder. Mr. Weasley said that he'd give the muggle transportation a rest for now.

I got some extra quills and parchment. Harry and Ron immediately headed for Quality Quidditch Supplies. Ginny and I waited at Florean Florescue's Ice Cream Parlor.

Harry and Ron appeared shortly with tee shirts that read THE FIREBOLT-THE _ONLY _BROOM TO RIDE in blue letters.

I shook my head but smiled.

Mr. Weasley had to pick up some things for Mrs. Weasley in Flourish and Blotts.

Once we were finished, we headed back to the Burrow.

We all packed and got ready to board the train tomorrow.

I was excited, but nervous about starting a New Year. Luckily, all of our friends would be there as well….and we had to look forward to Snape's lessons. I had to admit that at times, Snape could be unreasonable….maybe most of the time.

I really enjoyed this years classes. I had Aritmancy still, along with Potions, Transfiguration, Herbology, and Astronomy. That was really what I was looking forward to again.

I had no idea that things would definitely turn.


	3. RETURN03

RETURN

CHAPTER THREE-HOGWARTS

The next day we all arrived at Kings Cross Station. We put our entire luggage onto the trolleys and passed through the barrier. Mr. Weasley and Ginny went first, followed by Mrs. Weasley and I, then Harry and Ron.

The Hogwarts Express was already waiting. White smoke billowed from the engine's smokestack and filtered over the rest of the cars.

The rest of the students were already on the platform, waving good-bye to their parents as they boarded the train. The scarlet engine gleamed under the sunlight.

"Ready for another year of Potions?" Ron muttered as we loaded Hedwig, Pig and my cat, Crookshanks, who was fastened in a wicker basket onto the train, along with our trunks.

"Don't remind me," Harry moaned.

"You two could have dropped it this year you know and taken something else," I replied as we boarded the train and found an empty compartment.

Ron and Harry sat across from me. Harry was sitting near the window.

"Yeah, but we actually miss Snape's lovely personality," Ron said, dryly.

"I wanted to drop it, but by the time I got around to it, it was too late," Harry said.

I just shook my head.

At exactly eleven o'clock, the train pulled out of the station. Shortly, our compartment door opened and Ginny, along with Dean, entered and sat down beside me.

"Hi guys," Dean said brightly to Ron and Harry.

"Hi," Harry said brightly back.

Ron eyed Dean as if he was a Manticore.

Ever since Ginny and Dean started dating, Ron was a little bit cooler toward him.

"I wonder who the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher will be this year?" Ginny mused.

"I dunno, but after Mad Eye and Umbridge, I hope he or she will be better," I replied.

"I thought you liked Umbridge," Harry said, teasingly.

I looked at him.

"Oh yes. She was my absolute favorite," I said, scornfully.

Ginny giggled.

"I just loved all those decrees she put up. Especially number 23," I said, sardonically.

I knew Harry was teasing. I decided to go along with it.

Ron raised an eyebrow.

"How come when he teases you, you don't fly off the handle like you do with me?"

"Because Harry knows when to quit and he doesn't get under my skin," I replied smoothly.

Ron's jaw dropped.

"I get under your skin?"

I sighed.

I didn't want to hurt him, so I decided to use a different approach.

"No, what I mean is that you and I fight too much. I'm sure you can see that,"

Ron tilted his head.

"Yeah, but I thought that was normal,"

"We're just different, but that doesn't mean we still can't remain best friends," I said, breaking into a grin. "That will never change."

Ron grinned back. I got up and hugged him.

He was shocked, but hugged me back.

"Awww, my heart is melting," a cold voice drawled from the compartment door.

I released Ron and we looked.

Draco Malfoy stood, along with Crabbe and Goyle.

"Shove off, Malfoy," Ron snapped.

"Potty, Weasel and the Mudblood," Malfoy continued. "Don't you ever get sick when you look at her?

Malfoy gestured toward me.

"I know I feel like vomiting each time,"

He smirked.

"You are just a cold bastard," Ginny said, narrowing her eyes.

"Ooh, the twit actually uses big words," Malfoy said, mockingly.

Ron stood up and narrowed his eyes.

"Don't call my sister a twit, prat," he growled.

"Tell me, Mudblood, did you ever think about plastic surgery?" Malfoy asked, ignoring Ron.

Harry stood up and gently pushed Ron back onto the seat. Harry glared at Malfoy.

" I really wish you would hear yourself. You sound like a complete asshole," Harry growled.

Ginny's jaw dropped in surprise. We have never heard Harry talk like that before.

Ron and I looked at each other as well.

"Potty's using big words as well. But it's not as big as his head," Malfoy retorted.

Crabbe and Goyle snickered.

"You're lucky, Malfoy. There's nothing big on your body. In fact, radar wouldn't even be able to detect your brain," Harry continued.

This time, I giggled.

"Shut up, Mudblood," Malfoy said as he pulled out his wand and aimed it at me.

I stopped giggling and looked at him.

Harry pulled his wand out in a flash and aimed it at Malfoy like a sword.

"Don't screw with me," Harry snarled. "You won't win."

"I'll win if your beloved Mudblood got hurt," Malfoy threatened as he moved the wand onto me and said "_Renastor!_" 

A thin jet of yellow shot out from the end of Malfoy's wand and hit me directly in my shoulder. 

I cried out as I felt searing pain shooting through my left arm.

I was almost doubled over. Ginny and Ron rushed over to me and helped me to sit back down. Dean was looking angrily at Malfoy. But not as angry as Harry. He looked murderous.

Harry hissed "_Fasunet_!" 

Malfoy got hit with the thin jet of white from the tip of Harry's wand square in the chest. Before anymore spell 'wars' went on, Dean got up and closed the compartment door in Malfoy's face.

The pain in my left arm was searing. I had tears in my eyes as I slumped against Ginny.

The spell Malfoy used causes pain to the point of wanting to amputate a limb or wherever the spell hits. The spell Harry used, is a sister to the stunning spell, only Malfoy will be stunned for 2 hours instead of a few minutes.

Harry tossed his wand onto the seat and sat down beside me.

"Is she okay?" he asked anxiously.

"Do you know the counter spell?" Ginny asked, worriedly.

She too, had tears in her eyes.

Dean and Ron shook their heads.

"I know it," I sobbed.

"What is it?" Harry demanded automatically.

"_Illex_," I sobbed, pressing my face into Ginny's shoulder.

Harry grabbed his wand and held it 1 inch above my arm. He took a deep breath and looked at Ron, Ginny and Dean before focusing his eyes on me.

"_Illex_," he said.

A short, jet of red shot out. Immediately, the pain began subsiding and I stopped crying.

"It worked!" Ron cried, relieved.

Dean and Ron slapped each other a high five. Ron seemed to have forgotten the fact that he loathed Dean.

"Are you alright?" Harry demanded.

"Yes. The pain's gone," said, drying my eyes.

Ginny got up and sat across from us with Dean and Ron. Harry sat beside me.

Harry wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me close. My head was resting on his chest under his arm.

Ron looked from me to Harry before breaking out into a grin. Ginny leaned close to Ron and they began whispering something.

"We're right here, you know," I said, grinning.

"I'm just filling Ron in on the good news," Ginny said, innocently.

"That's good," Harry said, distractedly.

"What's wrong?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Malfoy's getting worse. He went too far this time. He's never actually used a spell on you before," he replied.

"No, he just wishes that the Basilisk would have eaten me," I said, dryly. "He tried to use a spell on you a number of times." 

"Yeah, I don't care if it's me, but not you or Ron or anyone else," he replied.

"That's sweet, but where would I be without you?" I asked.

He smiled.

I just snuggled up closer against him.

We arrived at Hogwarts shortly after that. Beforehand, we had changed into our uniforms and robes.

I adjusted my tie before I pulled my robe on. We stepped down off the train and boarded the carriages pulled by the Threstrals.

We all hurried into the Great Hall and over to the Gryffindor table. Professor Dumbledore stood up. Immediately, the Hall quieted down.

"Welcome to a New Year. After the first years are sorted, I will make a special announcement," he said and sat back down.

The first years looked nervous as they began getting sorted.

"Wonderful. Our favorite teacher is here to share his lovely wisdom," Ron muttered bitterly as Harry and I followed his gaze up to the head table.

Professor Snape was sitting dressed in his usual black robes and he still looked the same with his shoulder length greasy black hair. He was talking with Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher. Next to Flitwick, was Professor Sinistra, who taught Astronomy, then a new witch we had no idea who she was. Professor Dumbledore was in the center and on his left was Professor McGonagall, and on her left was Professor Sprout, the Herbology teacher.

"I wonder who the new teacher is?" Harry mused.

"I dunno," Ron said, awed.

Once the first years were sorted, Professor Dumbledore stood up again.

"I want to welcome all of the new students and all of the old ones," he said, his blue eyes twinkling behind his half moon spectacles. "First, I'd like to introduce the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher. Professor Hilary Robbins."

There was a warm welcoming as everyone clapped. She beamed.

She had angelic features with shoulder length dark blond hair, which was fluffed around her shoulders and intense blue eyes, which was haunting. She was dressed in the palest purple robes. On her head was a matching purple witch hat.

She was pretty and most of the boys were ogling her.

"Secondly, this year those students below third year won't be able to attend Hogsmeade. I know that's not new news to most of you, but the new students don't know," Professor Dumbledore grinned.

Ron snorted.

"The special announcement is that there will be a Christmas dance,"

Moans, giggles and sighs went around the Hall.

"Come on. I know most of you will come. Anyway, let's eat!"

Our plates filled with food. Ron hungrily dove in.

"I'm starving!" Ron said, plopping a good helping of mashed potatoes onto his plate.

"That's nothing new. You're like a garbage disposal," I said, eyeing him with disgust as he dove into the pork chops next.

Harry laughed.

"And the food doesn't disappear with magic. Where does he put it?" I asked, amused.

Harry laughed again.

"I have no idea,"

After dinner, we headed to our common room.

"Ugh. I'm beat," Harry said, stretching.

"Me too," Ron said.

"Yep, so am I," I admitted. "Good night."

"Night, Hermione. Night Ron," Harry said.

"Night Harry, Hermione," Ron said next.

"Good night, boys," I said.

Harry gave me a wink before following Ron into the boy's dorm. I headed into the girl's.

I fell fast asleep.

The next morning, we got our schedules.

We had the new Defense teacher after lunch. Before lunch, we had Potions, Herbology and Arithmancy (for me). At lunch, we all met outside under an oak tree and sat down on the warmth of the grass.

Ginny had joined us.

"I wonder what the new teacher is like?" Ron mused.

"Well, we won't have to wait much longer. It's after lunch," Harry replied.

"She's pretty. I heard a bunch of seventh years talking about her," Ginny replied.

"What were they saying?" I asked.

Ginny gave me a look that read "Don't ask".

"Well?" Ron prodded.

"Erm, let's talk about the Christmas dance," I said, quickly as Ginny gave me a pleading look.

"Why? It's mushy stuff," Ron said, wrinkling his nose in disgust.

"Asking girls to the dance is not exactly hard," I replied, frowning.

"I know that…but it's when the girl expects you to kiss her or how do we know when you get mood swings? It's confusing!" Ron said.

"I'll tell you one thing," I said. "I'm getting a mood swing right now."

Ron looked appalled.

Harry, Ginny and I burst out laughing.

"Oh. You were kidding," Ron said, relieved.

We laughed again.

After lunch, we headed to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. The new teacher was already there, waiting patiently in front of the blackboard. She had her hands clasped behind her back and she had taken off her hat.

"Hello," she said, warmly.

"Hi," Ron said.

We took our seats in the middle of the classroom.

Once everyone was settled, she began.

"Hello. I'm Professor Robbins. Please take out your books," she said, pleasantly.

We all reached into our bags and pulled out our textbooks.

"Since I'm new here, can someone please fill me in on what you've studied?"

I raised my hand.

"Please tell me your name," Professor Robbins said.

"Hermione Granger,"

"Well, then, Miss Granger…what have you studied so far?" she asked, smiling.

"We've done kappa's, grindylow's, boggarts, werewolves and that's about it. Our teacher last year really didn't give us a 'hands on' lesson," I said, lowering my hand.

"Oh yes, I've heard about Umbridge," Professor Robbins said, knowingly. "Suppose you were confronted with werewolves? How on earth would you know how to get yourself out of there unless you were exposed to the knowledge?"

Ron grinned.

I could tell he liked her right away.

"And I've heard about her 'decrees'. Sheesh. What was she trying to do? Make learning the one thing that kids are going to despise being exposed to? That's not fun!" 

Some of the kids cheered.

It was kind of funny to hear another teacher put Umbridge down. I guessed she didn't like her either.

Harry was grinning also. Both he and Ron seemed taken automatically with her, among with the rest of the students.

"What are you going to teach us?" I asked.

Professor Robbins turned her haunting blue eyes onto me.

"Are you all familiar with Professor Lupin?" she asked.

We nodded.

"Well, so am I. My teaching style is similar to his. I hope you all enjoy my classes. Our first lesson today is how to shield the _Tordey_ Charm. Please take out your wands,"

We eagerly took out our wands.

"Now, the _Tordey_ Charm is similar to a _Stupefy _Charm only the person is frozen for a few seconds. I want you all to practice on these Gecko's," Professor Robbins said as she handed each of us a small gecko. I successfully stunned my gecko for a few seconds. Ron was having trouble. Harry seemed to have managed to get a grasp on it fast.

When class was over, everyone was eagerly talking about Professor Robbins.

"She's great! If she's anything like Lupin…"

"I actually was able to stun the gecko…"

"I can't wait for Thursday's class! I wonder what she's going to do next…"

"Well Hermione? Do you like her?" Ron asked me as we headed to the common room.

"She seems nice and if she's got the teaching style like Lupin, she might just be the best teacher besides Lupin that we've had," I said.

"I totally agree," Harry said, throwing his arm around my shoulders.

"Thank God we don't have Potions until tomorrow afternoon," Ron said, sighing.

"Oh admit it…you like Professor Snape," I said, teasingly.

"Yeah…when he's not around," Ron replied.

We laughed.

"I bet he feels the same way when you aren't," Harry joked.

We went to dinner, Ron muttering how he was going to shave Harry.


	4. RETURN04

RETURN

CHAPTER FOUR-THE VISION.

Winter came around. A heavy snow had begun falling. A thick blanket of snow covered the grounds and half of the lake was frozen. 

Everyone was talking about the Christmas Dance a few weeks away.

"I wonder who Professor Dumbledore will get to play?" I mused, curling up on a chair in front of the fire, which crackled gently and cast an orange glow over us.

"I wonder if it's the Weird Sisters again," Ron said, frowning as his Knight just pummeled Harry's King in Wizards Chess.

"They certainly _were_ weird," Harry replied.

"Who're you asking?" I asked Ron casually.

"I don't know. I don't want to think about that right now," he replied, shivering.

I snorted.

"You can't very well go around ignoring girls. They are on this planet as well,"

"Some. Some come from other planets…like Lavender. All she does is giggle when it comes to boys asking her to the dance like in our fourth year," Ron replied. "If that's not abnormal behavior, I don't know what is."

Harry was fighting to keep a straight face.

"Maybe because she's just as nervous as you are," I offered.

"Maybe," Ron said, unconvinced.

I just shook my head.

"What about you mate? Who are you asking?" Ron asked Harry.

Harry glanced at me.

"Who else? Hermione,"

I had been deep into the book I had been reading when I heard my name.

"Eh?" I asked, looking up at Ron and Harry.

"I'm going to ask you to the Christmas Dance," Harry replied calmly.

I smiled.

"Thanks. I accept,"

Harry grinned.

Ron just rolled his eyes and they got back to their game. I was totally pleased though.

The next day at Astronomy, we had a good time. Ron jokingly suggested that Lavender find his Big Dipper. That resulted in Lavender giving him the most dirtiest and repulsive look.

Harry shook his head. So did I.

We learned about the astronomical signs, like Leo, Aries, Gemini, and the others.

After that, we headed to Potions.

Professor Snape gave us a little speech.

"If you think that because of the Christmas Dance, that you could slack off in here, you're sadly mistaken," he said, coldly. "I expect full attention in the lessons up until the dance."

"Don't worry, he'll have it," Harry whispered to me.

I silently agreed.

Professor Snape must've heard Harry because he whirled around, his black robes billowing out behind him. He glared at Harry.

"Did you say something, Potter?"

"Yes. I said that I'm sure you've got the classes full attention. No slacking off here sir," Harry replied calmly.

Professor Snape regarded Harry for a moment. Malfoy was snickering behind Snape's back.

Saying nothing, Snape returned to his lesson. Malfoy seemed shocked that Snape didn't bully Harry further.

"Whew. I thought for sure Snape was going to bust you!" I whispered to Harry.

"So did I," he said, relieved and surprised.

"Now, add 4 Gleyton wings to the potion," Professor Snape said.

We were learning the Sarven Potion, which was used on certain deep wounds. It was put over the wound like a cream.

Gleyton's were small creatures, kind of like cross between a bat and rat. They were useful in many potions.

"Your potion should be a light brown. If its dark, that means that the potion is too strong and could end up poisoning someone by getting into the blood stream," Professor Snape continued as he came around, checking everyone's potions.

Malfoy's was almost black, but Snape said nothing. When he got to Ron's, which was a light brown, again, he said nothing. Mine was the right color and so was Harry's, but he paused in front of Harry's cauldron.

"Potter, did you add the four wings?" he asked, stiffly.

"Yes sir. Every ingredient as you spoke them," Harry said, confused.

"Five points from Gryffindor," Snape said, and continued to check the rest of the classes potions.

Ron's jaw dropped as Harry looked at him stunned.

Harry's potion was perfect. There was nothing wrong with it. Why did Snape deduct points?

Deciding to get to the bottom of it, I raised my hand.

"Yes Miss Granger?"

"I was just wondering why you deducted five points when Harry's potion was perfect," I asked lowering my hand.

Professor Snape came over and stood in front of my desk.

"Five more for being nosy, Miss Granger," Professor Snape replied and turned his back on me and headed up to the front of the classroom.

"What a git," I heard Ron hiss under his breath.

I sat, bewildered.

"I bet he just took points off because it was Harry. He did it just because he could," Ron muttered as we left the dungeon and headed to Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.

"Probably," Harry agreed as we entered the classroom and took our usual seats.

Professor Robbins was sitting at her desk. She had her arms crossed on top of the desk and her head was buried in them.

"Professor Robbins? What are we going to do today?" Neville Longbottom asked eagerly.

I've never seen him so excited over a class, unless you counted Herbology, which Neville was good at.

Professor Robbins didn't budge.

"Professor Robbins? Are you alright?" I asked.

She still didn't move.

Now, the class began getting worried as they whispered amongst themselves.

I got up and went over to her. I put a hand on her shoulder. She slid off the chair and landed on her side on the floor.

Several of the girls screamed.

"She's dead!" Parvati cried losing her head.

Harry and Ron rushed over to me. I kneeled down beside her. Harry and Ron crouched down beside me. Harry felt her neck.

"No. She's alive," Harry said.

Just then, Professor Robbins opened her eyes and sat up.

"Professor? Are you okay?" Ron asked, worriedly.

"Yes. What happened?" she asked, as we helped her sit back down on her chair.

"I must've dozed," she said.

"You looked like you were dead. Are you sure you're okay?" Harry asked.

Realization formed on her face.

"I know what happened. I must've had a vision," she replied softly. "I haven't had one in a while."

"A vision?" I asked.

"Yes, kind of like your Divination teacher, Professor Trelawney," Professor Robbins said.

"What did you see, Professor?" Lavender asked, eagerly.

She loved Professor Trewlaney.

Professor Robbins looked up at us. Her eyes focused on Harry.

"I saw him, falling from a rooftop,"

The class fell silent.

"Are you sure?" Ron asked, his voice coming out uneven.

Professor Robbins nodded.

"I'm afraid so. My first vision came true,"

"What was that?" I asked, starting to get the feeling that she was just like Professor Trelawney.

"That I would be working here," she replied.

The class let out 'ooh's'. 

"I'm okay now. Ready for that lesson?" Professor Robbins asked, brightly.

As we left her classroom later on, Ron seemed worried.

"Remember Professor Trelawney predicts the death of one student a year and not one has dropped dead yet?"

(AN: Taken from POA)

I asked him.

"Yes, but Professor Robbins isn't Professor Trelawney. Suppose her visions are real?" Ron replied.

"She said herself that she's like her," I scoffed.

"I still don't want to take a chance," Ron said.

Deep down, I had to admit I was also nervous. What Ron said was right. She wasn't Professor Trelawney. Suppose her vision did come true and Harry falls? Ron and I would lose him.

I didn't think I could handle that.

Harry didn't seem rattled by it though.

During dinner, Professor Dumbledore announced that the plans for the dance were commencing.

Malfoy was glaring over at us at the Gryffindor table. All Harry had to do was show Malfoy his wand, and Malfoy's eyes quickly diverted elsewhere.

"What a chicken poo," Ron laughed.

"I think he's learned his lesson," Harry said, tucking his wand quickly back into his robes.

"We hope. You know he might not have learned his lesson. He might just keep coming back for more punishment," I said.

"Well, we'll give it to him," Harry responded.

"Yeah…until Lucius has a say in it. He could have you thrown to a werewolf," Ron replied.

"He thinks his son is some sort of an angel," Harry said, bitterly. "If he only knew half of the crap that Malfoy dishes out to us."

"He would go along with him. He despises muggle borns as well," I said, sighing.

Ron and Harry just exhaled loudly.

"I wonder where Professor Robbins comes from?" Ron mused.

"Earth, Ron," Harry replied jokingly. "Or, I at least I hope she does. Maybe she's like Lavender who giggles too much."

I laughed.

Ron threw Harry a dirty look.

"You know what I mean,"

"Dunno. Why don't you ask her?" Harry asked gesturing toward the entrance to the Hall.

"Maybe later," Ron said, suddenly blushing.

Harry and I looked at each other and grinned.

"Aw, lookit…someone's got a crush!" Harry teased.

Ron just blushed more and playfully pushed Harry. Harry retaliated and accidentally pushed Ron too hard that he fell off his seat backward. Professor Robbins was standing over Ron as she made her way up the aisle between Hufflepuff and Gryffindor's tables.

"Are you okay, Mr. Weasley?" she asked, concerned.

Ron frantically scrambled to his feet and sat back down nonchalantly as if he falls over backward every day.

He smoothed his robe out.

"I'm fine, Professor Robbins," he said in an even voice.

Dean, Seamus Finnigan, and Neville were snorting with laughter.

Harry was also having a hard time keeping a straight face.

I was biting my lip to keep from laughing right then. It was a hard fight. Harry's lip was twitching.

I was losing the battle as well.

Pretty soon, we were laughing. Ron was blushing furiously. Professor Robbins was grinning and laughing as well.

"Well, as long as you're okay. Just make sure you've got clean underwear on in case you even fall down and accidentally mistake yourself for a bathroom," she whispered to Ron. Harry and I heard her and laughed harder.

Ron almost sank under the table.

She continued up the aisle to the head table.

"You've got friend," Harry teased.

"Shut up," Ron said, fiercely.

The plates filled with food. We hungrily dove in. I plopped a helping of roast beef onto my plate, along with peas.

I felt a tap on my right shoulder. I looked. It was Lavender.

"Do you know what color robe you're going to wear to the dance?" she asked.

"No," I said, truthfully. "Do you?"

"Probably a light pink. I know where to go to get great dress robes," she replied.

"Diagon Alley?" I asked.

Lavender shook her head.

"No. Credal Alley. It's in Manchester. They've got designer dress robes by Becky Perris,"

"Wow," Ron said, rolling his eyes.

"Keep it up or we'll add a bra to that outfit we gave you earlier," I said.

Ron fell silent and ate his food.

Lavender giggled.

"Who are you asking?" I asked.

Lavender stared at Ron.

I followed her gaze and realization dawned on me.

"That's great! Just be warned…if you giggle too much, Ron'll think you're from Mars or something," I said.

Lavender looked at me like I was bonkers.

"It's a long story," I said, grinning. "Seriously though. You should ask him."

Lavender looked at Harry, who was watching me.

"I gather Harry's asking you," Lavender said.

"Yes," I said, catching Harry watching me.

He winked and broke out into a smile. I had to smile back. You couldn't help but smile when he smiles at you. It was catching and with those emerald green eyes…

"I'm glad," Lavender said.

"Is Parvati going?" Harry asked Lavender.

"I don't think so. I don't know why," Lavender said, frowning.

"Maybe she's all danced out," Ron offered.

"I think it's deeper, but I didn't ask her. I think it's best if she just tells us on her own," 

Lavender went back to her dinner. So did we.

"Blimey, I wonder why Parvati's not going?" Ron mused.

"I don't know…but Lavender's right. We should just leave her alone. It's really none of our business," I replied.

Ron shrugged and went back to his beef casserole.

"When's Care of Magical Creatures?" Harry asked me.

I pulled out my schedule.

"Friday," I replied.

I had almost forgotten we had that class due to all the hubbub about the dance, Malfoy, and the new teacher. I know normally I don't forget a class, but this time it couldn't be helped. I didn't want to admit to Harry and Ron that I'd almost forgotten.

"We've got Astronomy first thing tomorrow on the roof," I said, and immediately, Professor Robbins' vision came flooding back to me.

"Hermione, relax," Harry said, leaning forward and taking my hand in his.

"It's just a vision like Trelawney gets and we all know Trelawney's visions haven't come true yet," he replied calmly.

I intertwined my fingers with his.

"I know. But if something did happen to you…" I began quietly.

He moved his face closer to mine so that our faces were inches apart.

"Nothing is," he whispered.

I felt a glimmer of tears forming in my eyes.

"Don't cry. I'm not going anywhere," Harry said smiling.

He gave me a kiss. He sat back.

After dinner, we headed up to the common room. Around 10:00, we all headed to bed.


	5. RETURN05

RETURN

CHAPTER FIVE-SLIDING

We all met in the Great Hall for breakfast the following morning. Before we dug into the food, Professor Dumbledore stood up.

"I have some sad news," he said, solemnly.

Whispers went around and everyone was watching him apprehensively and curiously.

"The Christmas Dance has been canceled," Professor Dumbledore said.

"Why?" a Ravenclaw girl asked.

I saw Dumbledore glance toward Parvati before continuing.

"Not enough room. But, each house will be allowed to have their own party in their common rooms," he continued.

Ron looked at me with a bewildered expression on his face.

"Not enough room? Is he mad? The entire Great Hall is like the size of the Quidditch pitch!" Ron said.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Don't you see? Something happened with Parvati that caused the dance to be canceled. Dumbledore looked at her before he replied," I said.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked me.

I nodded.

"Well, at least we still get to party!" Ron cried.

"Look at the bright side…you won't have to ask a girl," Harry said.

Ron scowled at him.

"Would you please leave me alone about that?"

"Why? It's fun to tease you," Harry said, pretending to be hurt.

Ron scowled again.

"Fine. We'll stop," Harry said, earnestly.

Ron brightened again and continued to eat.

I was extremely anxious about going to class. When breakfast was over and everyone went off to his or her classes, I hugged my book tightly against my chest. Harry came up behind me and linked arms with me.

"Stop worrying," he said.

"I can't," I replied.

As we trudged up to the roof, a bunch of Hufflepuffs were coming down the stairs.

"Careful up there. There's patches of ice everywhere!" a boy said.

"Thanks," Ron called after them. "Blimey, why would you have class where it's icy?"

"I have no idea," Harry said.

By now, I was nervous.

We reached the roof. The roof was covered in a thick sheet of ice. The telescopes had icicles hanging off the ends. Professor Sinistra was waiting patiently for the class. Malfoy slid and fell flat on his face.

The Gryffindor's burst out laughing.

Malfoy scrambled to his feet, only to slip again. He tried to give the Gryffindor's a scowl, but the scowl was interrupted by annoyance each time he slipped.

"Professor? Why are we up here on ice?" Neville asked, carefully making his way over to a telescope.

"To study the sky in the daylight. Today, we're going to map the Little and Big Dipper," she replied.

"That's a blunt answer," Ron muttered.

I slid and ended up landing on my rear end.

Harry stood over me and extended his hand. I took it. We ended up falling backward, with me landing on top of Harry. We laughed.

"Gross," Malfoy said.

Ron threw him a loathing look.

We finally managed to get to our feet and over to a telescope.

In the middle of the lesson, Harry leaned over the edge of the roof and peered down at the grounds.

"Hey, take a look at this. Parvati's with Dumbledore," he said.

We all carefully peered down.

Sure enough, Parvati was standing below us with Professor Dumbledore.

"Wonder what's going on?" Ron mused as he and I returned to our telescopes.

"I don't know…" Harry mused.

"Harry, come back to the telescope," I replied.

"No, wait a second…Parvati's giving him something…" Harry replied leaning closer.

It happened in a split second. Harry's feet slipped.

"HARRRRYYY!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

Harry went headfirst over the edge of the roof.

Ron and I rushed to the edge.

The girls screamed and were crying.

I saw Harry crash through the roof of Greenhouse 3. I stood shaking violently.

"Everyone back down stairs!" Professor Sinistra said in a shaky voice. She looked extremely pale and sick.

Ron had to pry my fingers off the edge of the roof and he helped me downstairs.

Against Professor Dumbledore's request, Ron and I went with Professor Sprout, Professor Snape and Dumbledore himself, to Greenhouse 3. When we entered the Greenhouse, there was one of the wooden beams leaning diagonally against the wall. There was glass everywhere. Several of the plants' clay pot bottoms were smashed and some plants were on their sides. But what I couldn't believe was the figure lying on his back in the middle of the floor.

Harry was lying on his back. His leg was bent at an odd angle and his left arm was draped over his stomach. The right arm was stretched out. His head was turned to the side and a small pool of blood was pooling around his mouth.

His glasses lay broken next to his head. He was dead.

"Good Lord," Professor Sprout said, quietly.

I felt myself shaking more. I felt a scream rising in my throat. I vented it out.

"Take her up to Madam Pomfrey," Professor Dumbledore said as Ron wrapped his arms around me and steered me out of the Greenhouse.

Madam Pomfrey gave me a dreamless sleep potion.

The next morning when I woke up, Ron and Neville were sitting by my bed.

Everything from yesterday came flooding back. I burst into hysterical tears.

I drew my legs up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them under the white sheet and blanket.

I pressed my face into my knees and sobbed hysterically.

I heard the hospital wing door opening.

"She's awake," a voice said, softly.

I slowly raised my eyes. It was Professor Dumbledore, Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall, followed by Professor Sprout.

They crowded around my cot.

"We want you to know that we understand if you want to take a few days off from classes," Professor McGonagall said, gently and kindly.

I just continued to sob.

"What happened?" Professor Dumbledore asked, gently as he sat down on the edge of my cot.

"Professor Robbins told us of a vision she had. She said that Harry would fall. Hermione didn't believe it. Harry was leaning over the edge of the roof looking at you and Parvati and he leaned too far over and his feet slipped on the ice," Ron said, swallowing. 

His voice was uneven and shaky. I knew he was fighting back tears as well.

"I understand why Hermione wouldn't believe it," Professor Dumbledore said, kindly. "But blaming herself isn't the answer."

I looked at him through my tears.

"If I had made him stay off the roof, he would still be alive!" I shouted as tears streamed down my cheeks.

"You had no way of knowing. That vision could've turned out to be false," Professor Sprout said, gently.

"IT'S STILL MY FAULT!" I screamed. "NOW I'VE LOST SOMEONE I LOVED MORE THAN LIFE!"

Professor Dumbledore didn't flinch.

"This is in no way your fault. It's mine," he said, quietly.

Ron and I looked at him.

"How is it your fault?" Ron asked, shakily.

"I suggested that Professor Sinistra use the roof. I should have waited until the ice melted. It was basically like sending students to a skating rink, only more dangerous," he replied.

There was a glimmer of tears in his blue eyes.

"And I should tell you what's going on with Parvati," he said, quietly. "Had I done so earlier, Harry would not have been so interested in seeing what was going on."

Professor McGonagall sat down beside me and stroked my hair. To my surprise, Professor Snape seemed upset and shaken as well.

Professor Dumbledore took a deep breath.

"You see, Parvati just received word that her father was killed at his office party. They were having a dance for Christmas as well. A muggle held them hostage and her father tried to help a pregnant woman there, but the muggle shot him. She asked me if we could not have the party this year because it reminds her so much of what happened with her father. That's why the dance was canceled,"

"What about when we saw you…" Ron's voice trailed off as he choked back tears.

He was losing the battle to keep himself under control.

"I was giving Parvati a letter to take to Hagrid. She told me that talking to him is helping her deal with the loss," Professor Dumbledore said, gently.

Professor McGonagall continued to stroke my hair.

"This is especially hard since it's Christmas time," Professor Dumbledore leaned close.

"I don't think Harry would want you to blame yourself." He said, kindly and quietly.

I just pressed my face back into my thighs and sobbed. I heard Ron sobbing as well.

"Would you like another potion, Miss Granger?" Professor Snape asked in a soft voice.

I've never heard him talk in that kind of tone before.

"Yes. But I doubt it will help," I sobbed.

"Let her get some rest. We'll check on her later," Professor Dumbledore said as he patted me on the knee before he and Professor Sprout got to their feet. They left.

A short while later, Professor Snape returned with another Dreamless Sleep Potion.

Neville gave me a hug before he left. He looked sick as well. He also gave Ron a hug as well.

The next day, I tried to get back to a normal routine, but it wasn't easy. I went to class, but had a hard time concentrating. The rest of the school knew and offered their condolences.

To my absolute shock, Professor Snape allowed me to take a nap during class. Maybe Professor Dumbledore had told him to let me. I didn't know, but I was grateful.

While Ron was doing his potion, I crossed my arms on top of the desk and put my head down. Soon, I drifted off to sleep.

Again, I saw Harry leaning over the edge of the roof…I saw myself yelling at him to get back to his telescope. I saw him falling. I screamed.

I woke up screaming in the middle of Potions class. I had knocked over my books and then fell to the floor.

"Miss Granger, are you alright?" Professor Snape demanded.

Near tears, and aware of everyone watching me, I quickly gathered my things and just hurried out of the dungeon.

I had an idea. It was crazy, and I knew I could get into big trouble, but I didn't care.

I went to the library and found the book I was looking for under the RESTRICTED AND DANGEROUS section. The book was called POTIONS FOR THE DECEASED.

I flipped through it until I found the potion I was looking for. It was called the _Return _Potion.

With all the ingredients, it should take three days to make. Most of the ingredients I could get from Snape's supply. Making sure Madam Pince wasn't looking I stuffed the book into my bag and left the library.

I suddenly felt a strange calm come over me as I went to Gryffindor's common room.

"Hermione? Are you okay? You left Potions quickly," Ron asked, concerned.

"I'm fine. Never been better. I've got an idea how to get Harry back," I said, sitting next to him. 

The common room was quiet. Ginny was in a corner reading, but her eyes were blurry as if she really wasn't reading the words on the page.

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked. "Are you sure you're okay?"

I ignored his last words and pulled out the book from my bag.

"Hermione! That's a really restricted book! You could get expelled if they find that on you!" Ron hissed his eyes wide.

"We can bring Harry back. Wouldn't that be great?" I asked.

"Yeah, but…" Ron's voice trailed off. "He's gone."

"See? He doesn't have to be! What do you say?" I asked.

Ron sighed.

"How long does it take to make?"

"Three days. I'll need to borrow the invisibility cloak. Most of the ingredients are in Snape's supply cabinet,"

Again, Ron sighed, but agreed to get the cloak for me.

Around midnight, with the cloak wrapped around me, I snuck into Snape's office. I picked out the ingredients and then hurried back to the Gryffindor tower. Once I was safely inside the common room, I slipped off the cloak and headed into the girl's dorm with a smile.

The next night, Ron helped me make the potion. We were making it back in the girl's bathroom. Moaning Myrtle was her usual self. We figured no one still used this bathroom.

The night after that, we added the ingredients. The book said the potion should be a light blue, almost iridescent and stirred 3 times clockwise and 5 times counter clockwise.

Finally, on the third night, it was ready.

"How are we supposed to give it to Harry?" Ron asked, as I filled a small tube up with the liquid.

"We've got to pour it into his mouth," I replied as Ron and I stood up and began walking out of the bathroom with the tube hidden in my robe.

"Like get him to drink it?" Ron asked, uncertainly.

"Yes," I said.

"I'm beginning to think that this might not be a good idea," Ron said, warily.

"Ron, Harry was taken from us. I loved him more than life. This is a second chance," I said.

"You're right," Ron said.

We snuck into the hospital wing where Harry's body was being kept. The curtains were drawn around a cot toward the back of the ward. We crept over to it and carefully pulled back the curtains.

I sucked in my breath momentarily. Harry's glasses had been fixed and were on. A bit of dried blood clung to his lower lip. His uniform was dirty and smudged with fertilizer and dirt. His face was strangely not cut from when he crashed through the roof of the greenhouse.

His arm was draped over his stomach and the other arm was lying at his side.

I felt tears forming in my eyes.

"Well, go ahead!" Ron said.

Taking a deep breath, I took the tube from underneath my robe and opened the cork. I leaned over Harry and tilted the edge of the tube to his lips. I began tipping the tube.

When the tube was empty, Ron and I stepped back a little bit.

"How long does it take to work?" Ron asked.

"According to the book, a few minutes," I replied.

We heard the door opening. Ron and I dove under Harry's cot. It was Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey.

"Poor Miss Granger. She's really not doing well. Professor Snape told me she woke up screaming from the nap and then just fled out of the class," Professor McGonagall said, sadly.

"Poor girl. She and Potter were extremely close," Madam Pomfrey said. "In their second year, when she was petrified, it seemed like he never wanted to leave her bedside."

I heard them talking as they left, closing the door behind them.

Ron and I crawled out from underneath the cot. As we stood up, we heard Harry taking in a breath. His chest began rising and falling. I gripped Ron's arm.

His eyes opened.

"Ron? Hermione? Where am I?" he asked, sitting up.

Not talking, I just threw my arms around him and hugged him. I buried my face into the curve of his shoulder and sobbed uncontrollably. I felt Harry hugging me back as well.

"You're in the hospital wing," Ron said, grinning through his tears.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"You fell off the roof and crashed through the Greenhouse's roof," Ron replied.

"Ouch," Harry said.

I still held onto him.

"Why is she hugging me like I've been gone for years?"

"Um, see, when you fell, you didn't make it," Ron said, slowly.

I finally pulled back from the embrace and kissed him. He was warm and solid.

Harry looked bewildered.

"You were killed, mate," Ron said. "Hermione found a potion to bring you back."

Harry grinned at me.

"That's my Hermione,"

Just then, Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall came back in. They came over to the cot and pulled back the curtains. Their jaws dropped.


	6. RETURN06

RETURN

CHAPTER SIX-SMALL PRINT

"Mr. Potter!" Madam Pomfrey cried.

Ron and I looked at each other quickly.

"We thought you were dead!" Professor McGonagall said, shocked.

"He was just knocked out," I said, quickly.

"I don't doubt it! You're a lucky boy to have survived that kind of a fall," Madam Pomfrey said, relieved and stunned.

"How do you feel, Potter?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Great!" Harry replied grinning.

Madam Pomfrey checked Harry's pupils and pulse.

"Everything seems normal," she replied.

"Well, I guess it's back to classes for you. Don't worry about the homework right now. Just rest and take it easy," Professor McGonagall said.

Harry swung his legs over the side of the cot and stood up. We walked out of the hospital wing, Harry occasionally stumbling into me. I guess his legs have to remember how to work.

When the rest of the school heard, they were all curious to hear about his fall. Harry told them the truth. Ron and I explained to him about Parvati and Professor Dumbledore and why the dance was canceled.

"Wow. Poor Parvati," Harry said, shaking his head.

"Yeah. That's hard," Ron agreed.

We were sitting in the common room that night. A warm fire was crackling. I was sitting on the floor on the hearthrug. Crookshanks had trotted in, spied Harry, and flattened his ears back. He hissed at Harry and flexed his claws.

"Crookshanks!" I scolded.

Crookshanks growled warningly at Harry before streaking up the stairs to the girl's dorm room.

"Weird. Normally, he curls up your lap," Ron mused, watching the bottle brush tail disappear.

"Eh, maybe he saw a mouse or something," Harry offered.

"Maybe," Ron said, looking at me.

I tore my eyes away and toyed with the edge of the rug.

"I'm going to bed," Ron announced.

"I'll be going shortly as well," Harry said.

"Good night," Ron said, as he began walking toward the boys' dorm.

Harry had been sitting on a chair. He got up and sat down in front of me on the rug.

"Are you okay?" he asked, sitting Indian style.

"I lost you. You mean the world to me. I love you more than life," I said, keeping my eyes on the rug.

"I love you too more than life, but I'm back…for good," Harry replied, gently tilting my face up toward his.

I smiled.

He moved his face closer to mine and kissed me. I kissed him back.

He gently pushed me backward onto my back. He hovered above me. 

Pretty soon, we began making love.

When we were done, I adjusted my tie and vest and smoothed my hair back.

Harry was finished getting dressed.

"Good night, Hermione," Harry said, giving me a kiss.

"Night," I replied as I headed to the girls dorm.

The next morning, we all went down for breakfast. Harry hungrily dove into the food. 

Ron eyed him.

"And you talk about me being a garbage disposal," he commented as he watched Harry scarf down eggs and bacon.

"He's hungry," I said, distractedly.

My mind was still back on what happened last night. He was so gentle and loving. I'll never forget it or how we moved.

"I'll say," Ron said, shaking his head.

Just then, Malfoy came over to us.

"Hey Potter, it's too bad you survived that fall," Malfoy said, snickering. "Imagine the news!"

I stood up abruptly that my fork clattered to the floor.

"Shut up, Malfoy," I snapped.

"Or what, Mudblood?" Malfoy taunted.

At that, Harry stood up and stood in front of me.

"You might want to join the choir," Harry snarled at him.

"What choir? There's no choir here, Potty. Maybe you hit your head too hard," Malfoy jeered.

"The soprano's might be a good spot," Harry said, as he grabbed Malfoy's shoulders and brought his knee up into Malfoy's groin.

Malfoy let out a whoosh of air and was doubled over keeping his hands protectively over the spot where Harry got him.

Crabbe and Goyle helped Malfoy out of the Great Hall. Ron was beside himself laughing.

"Oh man! That was great!" Ron said, laughing and slapping Harry on the back.

Harry sat back down.

I sat back down and picked up my fork.

"He's got it coming," Harry muttered.

"He's a twit," Ron replied.

"He'll be sore for a few days," I said.

"Yeah he will," Harry said.

"That was great though! I've never seen Malfoy cry!" Ron laughed.

"Get used to it," Harry replied.

Ron and I looked at each other, but shrugged and went back to our breakfast.

We entered Transfiguration. Today, we were changing pencils into darts.

"The spell is _Advadorto_," Professor McGonagall said.

We each had a pencil in front of us. I had successfully changed my pencil into a dart. Ron did too. Harry however, was having trouble.

"Try swish and flick. It's reversed from the _Wingardium Leviosa _charm," I offered.

"Thanks," Harry muttered and did it.

Still nothing. Harry irritably sighed and placed his wand down.

"Crap. Why isn't it working?" Harry asked irritably.

"Maybe you're not saying it right?" I offered.

"Of course I'm saying it right!" he snapped.

I looked at him, startled and taken aback.

Immediately, remorse filled his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you," he apologized automatically.

"It's okay," I said, and turned my attention back to my pencil.

"No, it's not. I shouldn't have yelled at you," he said.

"It's okay, Harry. Really," I said.

He finally looked relieved.

He still tried to change the pencil into a dart, but it wasn't working.

We headed out to the Care of Magical Creatures after that. Hagrid's beetle eyes swelled with tears.

"Thank God yeh alrigh'. I thought yeh were dead," Hagrid said, as he gave Harry a large hug.

"Thanks Hagrid," Harry said, softly as Hagrid released him.

Everyone gathered around the paddock.

"What are we learning about today?" Ron asked, warily as he looked at the paddock apprehensively.

"Wammel's," Hagrid replied, happily.

Wammel's were like wolves, but had light blue and white fur, and long fur on the tips of their ears. They were friendly, just like a Golden Retriever. They had the ability to run 40 miles an hour in an open field and they could go invisible.

I peered over the top railing of the paddock. A Wammel reared up on its hind legs, placing its front paws on top of the railing and eagerly sniffed at me. It also licked my hand.

A second one did the same as Ron approached the fence.

"They're friendly," Hagrid said to the rest of the class. 

The class approached the fence.

When Harry approached the fence, one of the Wammel's started growling at him.

Harry froze in his tracks. The Wammel's canines and incisors were bared.

"Tha's odd…they're usually friendly," Hagrid said, uncertainly.

The Wammel tried to jump over the railing to get at Harry, but was unable to.

"I think I'll wait over here," Harry said, as he backed up against the tree a few feet away from the railing. Once out of range, the Wammel calmed down and went over to Neville.

Ron and I looked at each other. Strange. That's the second animal, including Crookshanks, that literally wanted to tear Harry's face off.

Something was different…really different…and wrong.

After Care of Magical Creatures, we all trooped back to the castle.

Harry said he wanted to take a nap. Ron and I were sitting in the common room. Crookshanks jumped into my lap and curled up. Ron leaned forward.

"Is it me or is something wrong with Harry?" Ron whispered.

"I know what you mean. Crookshanks and the Wammel wanted to tear Harry's face off," I said, stroking Crookshanks' head.

"Maybe Harry was afraid?" Ron suggested.

"I don't think so. He was the first one to venture near Buckbeak. Something else is going on," I said.

"Did the book say anything unusual about bringing back…" Ron started.

I decided to check it out.

I pulled it out of my bag and flipped to the potion page. I scanned the ingredients until I found small print below the last ingredient.

"Uh oh," I said.

"What? What's the 'uh oh' about?" Ron asked, a touch of panic in his voice.

"I think I found something," I said.

"What?"

I groped around inside my bag until I found a small magnifying glass.

I held it over the print. 

"Ron, come here," I said.

Ron got up and came over, leaning over my shoulder.

We read the print:

WARNING: THOSE THAT SEEK TO BRING BACK LIFE INTO THE LIFELESS, BE WARNED. THE SUBJECT WILL BE THE OPPOSITE OF WHAT HE OR SHE WAS BEFORE. 

"What does that mean?" Ron asked.

I bit my lip. I had an idea and I had an awful feeling in the pit of my stomach.

I swallowed.

"I think I have an idea…" I began. "It means…"

I took a deep breath.

"That if Harry was good before the accident, he isn't now,"

Ron tilted his head.

"What do you mean? You mean that when we brought back Harry, he's now…evil?"

I looked at Ron and didn't say anything.

Ron went pale.

"What are we going to do?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's not meant for Harry," I suggested, but in my heart I knew different.

"Maybe we should keep an eye on him," Ron suggested.

"I agree. I just hope that kneeing Malfoy in the family jewels was the only thing that Harry does,"

THE NEXT MORNING.

Harry wasn't at breakfast the next morning. And, to our astonishment, neither was Draco.

"Where's Malfoy? And I wonder where Harry is," Ron mused.

"I don't know…but I've got a bad feeling," I said.

Around 5 minutes later, Harry entered the Great Hall. 

"There he is," Ron said.

Harry made his way up the aisle between Hufflepuff and Gryffindor's tables.

He sat down next to me.

"Hey mate…where were you?" Ron asked.

"I just had to use the restroom," Harry replied.

I looked at his uniform. There was a suspicious dark stain just below the collar.

"What's that?" I asked, gesturing to the stain.

"Oh. It's nothing," he replied nonchalantly.

Ron and I looked at each other. I decided to drop it.

After Arithmancy, I decided to go into the unused and extra Transfiguration classroom to do some deep thinking.

I easily slipped into the classroom. I began pacing.

What was that stain on Harry's shirt? Where did he really go before he showed up at breakfast? I mean, he probably did have to use the restroom, but knowing him, he'd joke about how much lighter he was. He didn't this time.

Secondly, was it true that now that Harry's back, he's evil? Does that apply to every time that potion was used? Or just certain cases?

Just then, I heard something shift in the closet. I jumped, and felt my heart pounding.

Curious, I went over to the storage closet and opened it up.

Malfoy's body fell out. He was dead. His throat looked like it had been crushed and ribbon of blood had flowed out the corner of his mouth. It landed on top of me.

I shimmied out from underneath it and ran screaming from the room.

Blinded my tears, I ended up bumping into someone in the hallway as I turned the corner.

It was Harry.

"Oh, Harry! It's horrible! Malfoy's dead!" I sobbed, wrapping my arms around him and burying my face into the front of his vest and robe.

I felt his arms encircling me.

"Really?" he asked.

There was something strange about his voice. It was almost filled with amusement.

"He looks like he had been strangled to death," I sobbed.

"Come on…let's go tell Professor Dumbledore," Harry said, as he began leading me away.

At dinner, Professor Dumbledore made the announcement that Malfoy had been found.

Murmurs went around. Everyone was curious and wondering how Malfoy had been strangled.

The only one who seemed unrattled by this, was Harry.

"Blimey, who would have the strength to crush Malfoy's windpipe?" Ron mused weakly.

"I don't know," I said, swallowing down nausea.

"Harry? You got any ideas?" Ron asked.

"None whatsoever," he replied calmly.

Ron and I exchanged looks again.

"How could you be so calm? Someone was murdered!" Ron cried surprised.

"I'm calm because I know the person will get caught. Dumbledore won't let anything else happen," Harry replied.

That makes sense, but still….he was still eerily calm about the whole situation.

Later that night, Neville cornered Ron and I in the hallway.

"Guys…I have to talk to you," he gushed urgently.

"Sure…what about?" I asked.

"Harry," Neville said.

"What about Harry?" I asked casually.

"I saw him last night with Malfoy. I saw them heading into the empty classroom," Neville whispered.

"Really?" Ron asked, clearing his throat.

"Yes!" Neville whispered, shaking.

"Maybe Harry saw who did it?" I offered.

"Maybe…he's still acting oddly," Neville replied. "After the fall. He really was lucky to survive that! I'll definitely say he's The Boy Who Lived now!"

Just then, Harry appeared by the portrait hole, which was the entrance into Gryffindor's common room.

Neville forced a huge grin on his face.

"Hey, Harry!" he said, his voice shaky.

"Hi Neville. Whatcha talking about?" Harry asked.

"Malfoy," I replied.

"Ah," Harry replied.

"Well, it's late. Let's head to bed," Neville said, forcing brightness in his voice.

We all trooped into the common room and went our separate ways to the dorms.

Around 3 AM, I heard someone screaming from the boy's dorm. The girls threw off their covers and we all fled into the common room.

"What's going on?"

"Who screamed?"

We saw Ron running from the boy's dorms. He looked pale and sick, like he'd vomit any moment.

"Ron? What happened?" I demanded.

"Neville…" Ron's voice trailed off as he vomited directly onto the floor.

Girls squealed with disgust, while others tried to help him.

Harry emerged shortly after. He looked oddly calm again.

I brushed past Harry and entered the boy's dorm. I found Neville lying in his bed. I froze and clamped a hand over my mouth.

Neville's throat had been cut.


	7. RETURN07

RETURN

CHAPTER SEVEN-TURNING

I stumbled back out of the dorm. I too, felt the urge to vomit, but I forced it down.

"Neville's dead," I choked out.

The girls sobbed and hugged each other.

"Get Professor McGonagall," I instructed Lavender.

She nodded and fled from the common room.

"Did anyone see who attacked Neville?" I asked, eyeing Ron and Harry.

"No," Harry said.

Ron went pale a sign that he had. I didn't pressure him, because I too, had a feeling I knew who attacked Neville.

"Weird. You mean when you heard Neville scream, no one put the light on?" a Gryffindor boy named Alex Marsden asked.

"I didn't see anyone," Harry said, his voice becoming hard. "Ron, did you?"

Ron shook his head energetically.

I knew Ron was lying to protect his friend, but I began wondering just how much longer we could pretend that Harry really wasn't the same as he was.

Shortly, Professor McGonagall entered the common room, and went into the dorm.

When she emerged, she too, looked sick.

"This is serious now. Did any of you see what happened?" she asked, her voice cracking.

The boys' shook their heads.

"The Headmaster's going to want to know. I want all of the Gryffindor's, Ravenclaw's, Slytherin's and Hufflepuff's sleeping downstairs in the Great Hall. Someone's obviously found a way to get into Hogwarts undetected. There will be teachers keeping an eye on you all. Let's go," Professor McGonagall said, her voice shaking.

Still in our nightgowns and pajamas, we all followed her out. She went by the Ravenclaw tower, Hufflepuff and had Snape get the Slytherin's. Professor Dumbledore was told immediately. With a wave of his wand, the tables stacked themselves against the wall and sleeping bags appeared on the floor in four separate sections. The Slytherin's were against the far-left wall, Ravenclaw's, against the right, Hufflepuff's, near the head table, and Gryffindor's in a corner.

Professor Snape and Professor Sprout were patrolling. Ron stated that he had to use the restroom. One of the Ravenclaw boy prefects went with him.

Harry had a sleeping bag next to me.

"This is really scary," I whispered, as I laid on my stomach and crossed my arms. I rested my chin on top of my wrist.

Harry was lying the same way next to me.

"Yeah, but I'm sure it'll be all over with shortly," he replied.

"Are you sure you didn't see anything? I mean, Alex is right. If you heard Neville scream, someone would've put the light on and seen someone," I replied.

Harry's emerald green eyes changed. I saw something in them that sent fear down my spine. To my surprise, he reached over and grabbed my throat.

I felt his fingers digging into the side of my neck.

" I said, I didn't see anyone," he said, angrily.

"Harry, please! You're hurting me!" I choked out, gasping for air.

I felt tears forming in my eyes, from the lack of oxygen, and fear.

The anger in his eyes vanished. I saw remorse fill them. He immediately let go.

"Hermione…I'm so sorry," he said, automatically.

I gasped for air and coughed.

"I really am so sorry," he apologized again.

I stopped coughing after a while and looked at him. I saw the familiar Harry now.

"What happened? You tried to choke me!" I asked him.

"I don't know…" Harry replied shaking his head. "My God. I can't believe I tried to hurt you."

"It's okay," I said, eyeing him warily, but then forced a big smile on my face as Ron came back.

"What's up? This is just like in our third year when they thought Sirius was in here," Ron replied getting into his sleeping bag.

"Yeah," I said as I unzipped my bag and slid in. 

Most of the students were also starting to climb into their bags.

"Alright. Lights out and no talking," Professor Snape said.

The candles were put out and the only thing that gave off a gentle light, was the starry enchanted ceiling above us.

I lay awake, facing away from Harry and Ron thinking deeply.

I couldn't believe Harry tried to strangle me. He would rather hurt himself than hurt Ron, or me or anyone else. He really wasn't himself. That warning was right. Why didn't I see it before? 

_Because you love Harry so much and you really didn't want to lose him. _I thought, answering my own question.

What else is going to happen?

Feeling tears flooding my eyes, I closed them and eventually fell asleep.

In the morning, when the teachers felt confident that no one remained in the castle after the attack on Neville, we were allowed back in our house dorms.

Harry looked totally guilty now. He offered to carry my books to class and kept apologizing. I felt my heart lighten slightly and thought that maybe I was wrong to assume that he was intentionally trying to hurt me. He seemed back to his old self now. But I had to stop kidding myself and just face the fact. This wasn't our Harry.

Christmas morning came. When Harry had said he'd left his present for Ron back in the dorm, Ron took that advantage and yanked me into a corner.

"I saw him attack Neville," Ron whispered fearfully.

"Are you sure?" I whispered back.

Ron nodded energetically.

"That's not the only thing. Last night when I asked him if he was sure he didn't see anyone, he grabbed my throat and squeezed it," I replied.

Ron's eyes moved to my neck.

"Your necks red a little bit," Ron said, quietly.

"He's not our Harry," I replied sadly.

"The warning was right," Ron said.

I nodded.

Just then, Harry re-appeared and held out his hand to Ron.

"Happy Christmas, mate," Harry said.

Ron took it and opened it. It was a new edition of the latest Quidditch book called _Quidditch: The Q Files_. It basically had the ins and outs of Quidditch, and explained all of the sport enjoyed worldwide.

"Wow! Thanks Harry," Ron said, brightly.

"You're welcomed," Harry grinned.

He turned his eyes onto me.

"Did you like your present, Hermione?" Harry asked.

Harry had gotten me a charm bracelet.

"Yes. I love it," I said, forcing cheerfulness in my voice.

"Great. Let's get to breakfast, and then classes," Harry said, as he turned and headed back into the dorm to change into his uniform.

Ron followed behind. I entered my dorm and also changed.

Ginny sat with us at breakfast.

"Hey Harry. How are you feeling?" Ginny asked.

"Fine. Why do you ask?" Harry asked.

"Just wondering," Ginny said.

"Thanks, but I'm fine," Harry replied.

He seemed to totally forget Ginny was there once breakfast came and dug into the food.

Ginny looked at Ron and had a hurt expression on her face. Normally, Harry would never just cut her off like that. Ron shrugged.

We couldn't tell anyone what we had done. We would get into serious trouble. But I had made up my mind. If Harry goes to far, I was going to have to tell Professor Dumbledore.

No sense expelling Ron. After all, it had been my idea in the first place.

I sat, picking at my food.

"Are you okay, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Huh? Oh. Yeah. Fine," I said, distractedly.

"You sure?" he prompted.

"Positive," I said.

He went back to his food satisfied.

En Route to Arithmancy, Pansy and her gang cornered me in the hallway.

"Is it true that you slept with Harry?" Pansy squealed.

Her gang giggled and pretended to barf.

"How do you know?" I demanded.

"It's true?" Pansy squealed.

I nodded.

"Oh my God!" one of her friends laughed.

"How do you know?" I repeated angrily.

"Let's just say, a certain Weasel's sister had spied," Pansy said, mysteriously.

I froze, thinking.

"Are you saying that Ginny was spying on us? Why?" I demanded shocked.

"Malfoy threatened her. He wanted to know what was going on between you two, even though it made him sick," Pansy said, delightedly.

Just then, Harry appeared. 

"What's going on?" he asked, looking from me, to Pansy and her friends.

"You slept with her?" Pansy asked, turning to him and gesturing toward me.

"Yes," Harry replied. "How do you know?"

"Weasley's sister. Malfoy threatened her," Pansy replied.

Harry was starting to get angry.

"Why would he threaten Ginny?"

"Because he wanted to know what was going on between us," I said, quietly.

"It really was none of his business," Harry snarled.

"Well, it's going to be all over school now," Pansy sang happily.

"Don't you dare tell anyone," Harry growled. "Or you'll be sorry."

Pansy continued to walk down the corridor giggling.

"Don't pay any attention to her," I said, gently taking his arm.

He turned to me. Now, I was actually afraid of him.

He hurried after Pansy. 

Feeling that he was going to do something, I followed him.

While Pansy's gang entered their classroom, Harry managed to grab Pansy before she entered the classroom. I peered around the corner and watched. Pansy tried to scream, but Harry clamped a hand over her mouth and grabbed her wand from her hand and held it over Pansy's chest.

"I told you you'd be sorry. I can't take that risk of you telling," Harry growled.

I watched in horror as he thrusted the tip of the wand into Pansy's chest.

Her body slumped to the floor in a heap. She didn't get up. I spun away from the corner and clamped a hand over my mouth.

It was confirmed. He was evil. He walked right past me and headed down the other corridor. I had held my breath as he had passed.

The next person in danger was Ginny.

I tore away from the wall and ran down the corridor.

I nabbed Ron and had him come with me to follow Harry.

I told him what he did to Pansy.

"Bloody hell," Ron said, weakly. 

"Right now, Ginny's in danger," I replied urgently.

We saw Harry leading Ginny out onto the grounds. We followed.

Harry led Ginny over to the lake. Ron and I hid behind Hagrid's hut and peered around the edge.

Then, Harry grabbed Ginny's head and pushed it underneath the water. Ginny thrashed violently. Ron went to lunge for Harry, but I grabbed his arm.

"I'm not going to stand by and watch him kill my sister," Ron hissed as he yanked his arm out of my grip and began walking toward Harry. I followed right behind him.

After three minutes, Ginny stopped thrashing and was lying face down in the lake. Her robe was soaked.

"Harry…" Ron began, but when Harry turned around, Ron stopped. 

I ended up bumping into Ron's back.

Ron flung his arm out to stop me from walking any further.

Harry's emerald green eyes were cold and lifeless. He had the most chilling expression on his face. His grin was twisted and evil.

"Hi Guys," Harry said, still grinning as he took a step toward us.

We slowly backed up.

"What's going on, Harry?" Ron asked, his voice shaking.

"Ginny wanted to see if I was okay…so I showed her," Harry replied coldly.

"Why are you doing this?" Ron asked.

"Because I can," Harry answered, smiling.

Harry pulled out one of the knives from breakfast from his robe. He lashed out at Ron. Ron cried out as the blade made contact with his arm. Blood began staining the sleeve of his robe. When Ron was doubled over, Harry kneed him in the stomach and then hit Ron hard in the back of his head with his elbow. Ron fell forward face down on the grass and didn't move.

Harry began stepping toward me.

"Hermione, you brought me back," Harry said.

I had tears in my eyes.

"Because I loved you more than life," I sobbed as I kept backing up.

"Then, I guess that means that you created me," Harry said.

"No. I brought back evil!" I sobbed. "It was all a mistake!"

"I saw you…I know you saw me kill Pansy. Now, it's your turn," Harry grinned as he came at me faster.

I screamed and ran past Hagrid's hut. One of the Wammel's had jumped the paddock railing and galloped at Harry. It jumped on him, knocking him back onto his back. I stopped running and looked back. 

The Wammel was standing over Harry its jaws snapping as it tried to clamp its teeth around his throat.

After a few minutes of struggling, Harry grabbed the Wammel's head and jerked it violently to the left. I heard a sickening crack. The Wammel fell to the side. Harry got up and continued to come at me. I took off running again. The only place I could go was into the Forbidden forest.

Twigs scraped at my cheeks and I felt the cuts bleeding. The twigs and branches of the trees tore at my robe. About halfway in, I heard a how rise up. I froze, unsure of where to go now.

I turned around. Harry was still coming toward me. I backed up.

As I was backing up, my foot caught an upturned root and I fell backward. I propped myself up onto my elbows and tried to scurry backward that way.

Harry was still coming toward me.

My robe hung loosely off my right shoulder. I was sobbing uncontrollably now.

Harry stood over me with the knife held above my chest.

"Thank you for bringing me back, Hermione. I owe you," Harry grinned.

"I brought back pure evil…I should have never done it," I sobbed.

Harry just smiled.

"Stop backing up. This won't take long," 

My back hit the trunk of a tree. I stopped.

Harry was standing over me.

I shut my eyes and waited.

It never came. I heard snarls. I opened my eyes. A large black wolf had appeared and jumped on Harry from behind the tree where I was leaning. The wolf bowled him over and I heard it snarling. He tried to push it off of him, but it had more strength than he did.

The wolf clamped its jaws around Harry's throat and tugged. Harry didn't move. I sat, shaking against the tree. The wolf turned around and began approaching me. I shook violently. Blood was staining the wolf's muzzle. The jaundice/gold eyes were locked on me.

"Miss Granger!" A voice called from near Hagrid's hut.

It was Professor McGonagall. 

"Here!" I called.

I saw lit wands as Professor McGonagall, Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape entered the forbidden forest.

I was relieved to see Ron with them. He was leaning on Professor Snape.

The wolf took off deeper into the forest.

Relief overcame me as I suddenly slumped sideways as I fainted.


	8. RETURN08

RETURN

CHAPTER EIGHT-TRUTH

I woke up in the hospital wing. The teachers were sitting around my bed.

"Are you alright, Miss Granger?" Professor McGonagall asked.

I nodded and sat up.

"How'd you find me?" I asked.

"Professor Robbins told us," Professor Dumbledore said, softly. "She had a vision, plus, she was able to get to you first and help you."

I looked at him bewildered, and then realization dawned on me.

"The wolf…" I began.

"Yes…that was Professor Robbins. Not only did she know Professor Lupin's teaching style….she was his sister," Professor Dumbledore said, gently.

"She was also bitten at the same time he was. Only, she had chosen to leave and live somewhere else. She also had a 'gift' like Professor Trelawney, but it only came in times of complete emergencies," Professor Dumbledore continued.

"Now, what on earth is going on here? Why were you and Mr. Potter in the forbidden forest?" Professor McGonagall asked.

I had to tell them the truth, even if it meant expulsion.

I lowered my eyes and began.

"When Harry fell from the roof, he didn't make it. I was so hysterical and distraught that I went to the restricted section on the library and took The Book for the Deceased. I used a Return potion to bring him back,"

There was silence, then Professor McGonagall spoke.

"That book is highly dangerous! There are potions in there even adult wizards and witches don't use or care to because they are unstable! Where did you get the ingredients?"

I felt even worse.

"Professor Snape's office," I replied quietly.

I heard Professor Snape angrily exhale.

Professor Dumbledore held up his hand.

"Why did you bring Harry back?" he asked, in a gentle voice.

I raised my eyes to his. Tears began forming.

"Because I loved Harry more than life! I wasn't ready to lose him! Neither was Ron!"

There was a silence again.

"I understand…but you did a dangerous thing," Professor McGonagall said, her voice softening.

The tears streamed down my cheeks.

"I know," I said, quietly.

"What are you going to now? Expel her?" Professor Snape asked.

Professor Dumbledore shook his head.

"No. I think she's had enough,"

"I will deduct 50 points from Gryffindor though," Professor McGonagall said.

I nodded and just laid back down, curling up.

"Ron! Ginny!" I cried, sitting bolt upright again.

"They're fine. We were able to revive Ginny," Professor McGonagall said.

I breathed a sigh of relief and. Spied Ron and Ginny walking over to me from the hospital wing entrance.

Ron's cut had been healed and Ginny had fresh dry robes on.

They headed over to my cot. 

"We'll leave you to it," Professor Dumbledore said, gently as he patted my knee and they left the hospital wing.

Ron sat down beside me. Ginny stood.

"Are you alright, Ginny?" I asked, concerned.

"I'm fine," Ginny replied.

"I'm so sorry you two. I had no idea that Harry wasn't going to be the same. I just wanted him back," I said, quietly.

"We understand. We loved him too," Ron said, gently and softly.

"We're not mad at you," Ginny said, smiling. "I'm sure I would've done the same thing had it been me in your shoes."

I smiled, but then it faded.

"He's really gone for good now…isn't he?"

Ron nodded.

There was silence again.

"We'll leave you to rest," Ginny said, as she leaned over and gave me a hug. 

I hugged her back.

Then, to my surprise, Ron hugged me. I hugged him back as well.

They left the hospital wing.

I fell into a troubled sleep.

Around three AM, I woke up to someone standing over my cot. I sleepily opened my eyes.

Harry stood. The collar of his robe was bloodstained and you could see where the puncture wounds were from the wolf. My eyes flew open.

"You think you can escape me?" Harry asked, his voice sounding watery and strained.

He raised the knife above my chest again.

I screamed.

The door to the hospital wing flew open. Madam Pomfrey entered.

She froze when she saw Harry.

She pulled out her wand and aimed it at him.

"STUPEFY!"

Harry was hit and fell backward.

"Are you alright, Miss Granger?" Madam Pomfrey asked, anxiously.

I nodded, but still shook violently.

"Who screamed?" another voice said as Professor McGonagall appeared next.

"Mr. Potter tried to attack Miss Granger again," Madam Pomfrey said to her.

"Very well. Professor Dumbledore will know how to deal with this," Professor McGonagall said. "Stay with Miss Granger."

She disappeared.

A few minutes later, she re-appeared with the Headmaster. Both he and Professor McGonagall started to carry Harry's stunned body out of the hospital wing.

"Might I suggest a little protection?" Professor Dumbledore suggested.

"Yes. Good idea," Madam Pomfrey said.

"What's going on?" Professor Robbins' voice asked as she appeared next.

"Would you mind staying with Miss Granger?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"Not at all," Professor Robbins said.

They continued out of the hospital wing. Professor Robbins came and sat down beside me.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, kindly.

I suddenly felt angry toward her.

I narrowed my honey colored brown eyes at her.

"This is all your fault," I growled.

She seemed stunned.

"What?"

"Had you not told us that Harry was going to die, none of this would've happened!" I shouted angrily.

"Miss Granger…" Professor Robbins began, but I cut her off.

"NO! LISTEN! I TRIED TO TELL HIM NOT TO GO ONTO THAT ROOF! BUT BECAUSE HE THOUGHT YOUR PREMONITION WAS A JOKE, HE DIDN'T LISTEN TO ME AND NOW HE'S DEAD!" I bellowed.

Professor Robbins had tears forming in her eyes.

"I didn't mean anything…I wanted to help," she said, quietly.

"WELL, I WANTED TO HELP AND IT MADE THINGS WORSE! NOW, I LOST SOMEONE I LOVED MORE THAN LIFE AND NOTHING WILL EVER CHANGE THAT!" I cried.

Professor Robbins wasn't getting angry at the fact that I was shouting at her, even though she was a teacher.

"AND WHAT'S MORE, YOU LIED! YOU ARE PROFESSOR LUPIN'S SISTER!"

"Miss Granger, I had to lie. Parents would have the same reaction as they did with Professor Lupin. I don't think people would like a 'psychic' werewolf," she replied.

I just glared at her, my breath sawing in and out.

"When I was bitten, I had decided to leave and live somewhere else, in case I bit someone I loved. While Lupin stayed here, I went to Ireland. About a month later, I met someone. I knew I couldn't tell him my secret. Well, one night, when it was a full moon, I changed. I had no idea he had planned to come over my house and surprise me with an engagement ring. He entered the house and…I jumped on him and attacked him," she said, quietly.

"Did you kill him?" I asked, feeling my anger ebbing away and grief filling my chest.

She nodded.

"When I realized what I had done, I was completely devastated and I blamed myself. It took Remus a while to convince me that it wasn't my fault. I had no idea that he was coming over. But the feeling still never went away," Professor Robbins said, quietly.

"I miss Harry so much," I said, bursting into tears.

Professor Robbins put her arms around me and hugged me.

I buried my face into her chest and sobbed uncontrollably.

"I know. It doesn't get any easier. But you have to know that this wasn't your fault. You were just trying to do something to bring a loved one back. There's nothing wrong with that," she whispered.

"I miss him so much," I sobbed harder.

"You don't have to say good-bye. He'll be in your heart forever," Professor Robbins said, gently as she pulled back from the embrace.

I wiped my eyes and sniffled.

"I know that sounds kind of lame, but it's the truth. No one's gone for good. He'll always be with you,"

_One Heart…you are following…_

_You can run…and you can being in a place…where you don't fit in…cause love will find a way._

_When your down, you can start again, turn around. Anything you're in…love will find a place…_

_If you've got…One Heart you are following...One dream keeps you wondering love lights your way though the night._

_One wish keeps you trying, what's your silver lining, love lights your way through the night._

_You can fall, a thousand times, you can feel like you've lost your mind, but love will find a way._

_In a minute, it can change your life, In a moment it can make it right…love will find a place…_

_If you've got…_

_One heart you are following, one dream keeps you wondering. Love lights your way through the night._

_One wish keeps you trying, what's your silver lining? Love lights your way through the night._

_Everyone needs something to hold on to...Everyone needs something to hold on to…_

_Love will find a way in your heart._

After Professor Robbins sat by my bed as I dozed, I started to feel a little better…not much though. I ended up drifting off into a troublesome sleep.

THE NEXT MORNING.

I awoke to see Professor Dumbledore's face.

"What is it Professor?" I asked, sitting up right.

"I've decided to send you and the Weasley's home early. Your parents have already been contacted. Don't worry about the end of the year exams," he said, softly.

"What?" I asked.

"I think it's for the best," he said, gently.

I sighed.

"You've been through a lot, Hermione. Both you and Ron. You need some time to rest and get better," Professor Dumbledore said, gently.

"Okay," I said, quietly.

"Come. Your belongings were already taken care of by Miss Brown," Professor Dumbledore said as he stood up.

I swung my legs over the side of the bed and stood up.

He led me out of the hospital wing and down to the Great Hall where Ron and Ginny were already standing there with their luggage with Professor McGonagall.

"Professor McGonagall will be taking you to the train," Dumbledore explained.

Nodding mechanically, I went over and stood beside Ron.

Professor McGonagall began leading us out of the school and over to the station. The Hogwarts Express was already in at the station. Professor McGonagall helped us onto the train.

We found a compartment to ourselves and sat down. It was all-mechanical though…like the seats didn't exist.

I sat, staring out the window. As the train moved, and the trees whizzed by in a blur, my thoughts shifted to everything that happened these past few days. I closed my eyes. Crookshanks I had released from his wicker basket. He meowed and jumped onto my lap and curled up.

I absentmindedly began stroking him. I glanced at Ron. He too, had this blank stare and expression on his face. Ginny's eyes seemed lifeless and dull. She was just staring at the floor. Pig and Crookshanks were quiet.

He began purring gently and licked my hand.

I lost Harry, brought him back, only to lose him again. But I knew the truth was that he wasn't himself…he was different.

He killed two people, almost three if it hadn't been for the teachers and Professor Robbins.

I couldn't believe that she was a werewolf and Lupin's sister. She saved me as well. If she hadn't, Harry would've killed me for sure.

I just couldn't understand the whole situation. It felt more like a nightmare then reality.

Just then, the compartment door opened. I jumped and looked up.

It was Harry.

I screamed.

I woke up. Crookshanks leaped down from my lap. The compartment door was closed. There was no one there.

"Hermione?" Ron asked, alarmed.

Ginny was watching me too.

"Are you alright?" Ginny asked, concerned.

I burst into tears and slumped against Ginny. I began sobbing.

"I thought I saw Harry at the compartment door," I sobbed.

"It's going to take some time for you to adjust. It's not going to be easy," Ginny said, gently as she began stroking my hair.

"But we're here to help you," Ron added.

I just sobbed.

The train pulled into Kings Cross Station. My parents were there, along with the Weasley's.

Once we were off the train, Mrs. Weasley came rushing over to us, followed by my parents.

"You poor dears!" Mrs. Weasley said, throwing her arms around Ginny, Ron and then me.

"I can't believe he's gone," My mum said, quietly and sadly.

Ron, Ginny and I were hugged again by everyone. I said good-bye to Ron and Ginny and then followed my parent's home.

I had nightmares for the next week. I kept seeing Harry. I couldn't get it out of my mind. I ended up having to see a muggle psychiatrist. I knew enough not to tell her where I went to school. Little by little, I was able to get through it. It wasn't easy, but I managed to do it. Ron keeps in touch with me during the year. I didn't know how I was going to be able to go back to Hogwarts next year for the last year without Harry. It was going to be tough, but Ron helps me through it.


End file.
